


Captured a little bluebird.

by Higurasonic



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Fluff, Gen, Original Character(s), Reader-Insert, Sans is a little bird, Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 19:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higurasonic/pseuds/Higurasonic
Summary: It was a sunny afternoon today. I expected to be alone for the rest of the day... But then, I meet an unexpected guest...





	Captured a little bluebird.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a remake of a old fic I write on tumblr based of a drew of blehbybleh(/!\Blog with NSFW content/!\\) where a little blueberry with wings get trapped in a jar. I found the draw cute and I have some idea on it ^^
> 
> I leave the fic as a multi chapter because I don't know yet if I will continue it...
> 
> /!\Bad English/!\

It’s a sunny afternoon today. From here I was, I can hear the bird singing...

I was in my room, playing some video games. I’m not the kind of person who profit of the good weather. I rather be alone and do what I want to do… I am not in the mood to go outside... No that I hate it, but just I wanted to get some rest...

After some times go past the screen, i decide to take a little break, my head starting to hurt. I turned my head and watched outside. The view overlooking my garden, it wasn’t a very big one, but enough to have some vegetable though. I also have a fig tree, where the fruit started to mature.

But suddenly, I see something in the tree… My first though was to think that it was the wild… But then I see a little bit of blue and white at one part of it.

“what was…”

My curiosity get me. I get up from my chair and go to the garden. On the way, I took a glass jar, if it’s an animal, I rather captured him for avoided more mess. I will just released it after, there is a park not far from here with lot of squirrels...

Arrived near the tree, I could confirm that there was something in the tree, nibbling a fruit! I open the jar and without any hesitation, captured the little creature in it!

“Gotcha!”

I felt the creature waving in the jar, trying to escape. I wasn’t have the attention to keep him here, I just wanted to see it and free him in a better place that it. And also, I don't wanted the little thing to make a mess...

I lift the jar up, to see what little creature was attempting to eat my fruit... I expect to see a Bird, a Rat… Even a Bug…

And then, when the jar was right in front of me...

I stopped…

It... wasn't a animal… But a VERY little skeleton… Wearing a grey tank, Boots and gloves both blue and a little scarf of the same blue… But it wasn’t that the most intriguing… He have wings! Two fluffy clear blue wings!

The little guy him, seem confused, but, and mostly… Scared… Trying to reach the top of the jar in panic, although he can’t open it, having closed it… 

I just stayed silent for a will, just staring at the little guy with big eyes... Looked at him trying to fly always...

“Heh… Easy little guy…” I finally dared to say. Even if the little guy doesn't seem to hear me, to concentrate to go free himself... Or maybe he doesn't understand me...

Finally, after some long minutes, he gave up and just started at me with his blue, scared, eyes. I can feel him shiver in the jar and some tears started to show up...

"Little guy... Are you al-"

“I’M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO... I WAS JUST... I WON'T..."

The scream was unexpected and loud, that I thought for a moment that I will drop the jar... But hopefully, I managed to catch him narrowly.

"Heh! It's ok little one... I won't hurt you..."

The little guy shook head of disagreement, but didn't seem to speak. More the time pass, more his cry began loud...

"Little guy! Calm down... I won't hurt you... I swear that I won't... I promise!"

Finally, The little guy dared to look up. He doesn't move one inch and was totally shivering... He finally dared to say a little "Promise?" before restart to crying.

"Promise..."

The little guy finally stopped crying, and he started to stop shivering, even if I can feel a little bit of scare in his eyes... The little guy doesn’t say something for a moment before finally saying a “I’m sorry…”

“It’s ok little dude…" I say, looking at him with a big smile mix up with guilty. "You was hungry? You are in a private property you know? Not that I mind but It's not a park or something you know..."

The little lowered his head. He seemed guilty of what he does. He doesn’t want to look at me anymore, he just stared at his foots… He speaks with a shy and sorrowful voice…

“I’m sorry for eating your fig tree. It’s just… My brother went missing in this area and I’ve been looking for him for three days… Your tree was the only fruit I could find. I-I’m sorry…”

His sentence breaks my heart in several pieces… He loses his brother? For three days? The poor Little guy… He must be alone, hungry and REALLY scared…

"Your brother is... missing? what's happened?"

"My brother was... attacked by a stray cat... He can't fly... So I lift him to return home to heal him... But he was to heavy... And then, they have a big wind... I lose my grip and... and..."

He restarted to cry again, but this time by despair... He lose his balance and fell on the bottom of the jar and put his head between is shoulders...

"It's my fault... If I wasn't so weak... If I tried to protect him... He will be here next to me..."

I don't know what to do at the moment... I was... paralyzed... The only thing I do was to stare at him with a sad look...

“No... It's not your fault... You did nothing wrong…"

“But… I failed…”

"It's not your fault... You even tried to save him... It's the cat to blame, not you..."

He stays here for a moment, fixing nothing but his feet...

"So... What will happen to me?"

I stare at him with a sad look... "Nothing will happen to you little one..."

"Not even... For the intruding?"

"No little one... You are forgiven..."

"And for... eating your fruits?"

"You was hungry... I understand..."

"But... I steal your fruits..."

“Oh yeah Oh my god! How dare you eat ONE fruit? What I will eat now? I am already starving!” I said will a sarcastic voice, that successful to make the little guy laugh… Not very mush, but still…

“More seriously, it’s fine, it’s nothing. You did nothing wrong! I swear!”

“So… You don’t mind?”

“I don’t mind! If it’s not you, it’s bugs.”

The little guy stay quiet for a moment, before looked at me with hesitation.

“So… Would you please let me go? I won’t eat the figs again!”

He say that with a sad look, like if I will keep him here forever… I was a little sad to see him like this… But I understand him… I put him to a jar after all… I just hoped that he won’t fly away… 

“Sure little guy…”

Nicely, I gently open the jar and put it in the ground, don't wanted to touch him to even scare him again...

“There we are… You are free!”

The little guy just stay in for a while but after a moment of hesitation, he gets out timidity of the jar, watching me, like if he is expecting to me to crush him or something else…

“T-Thank you human…”

“Your welcome!” I say happily. “By the way, don’t call me human, my name is (Y/N)!”

“Oh… It’s nice to meet you! Mine is Sans! But my friends call me Blue!”

“Well it’s nice to meet you too Blue!” I say with a big grin on my face. Gosh the little guy was adorable! 

“Now… Do you mind if I help you for find your brother?”

The little guy looked up and fixed me right in the eyes just after hear me say that. His jaw was wide open ans is eyes was making stars.

“You… You will really help me?”

“Of course I will! Why I can not help ya?”

Without warning, he fly at me and hug my chest, squeezing my t-shirt with his little hands.

“THANK YOU! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU (Y/N)!”

I smiled to him, caressing his wings. “Your welcome little dude!”


End file.
